Axial gap type motors include a stator generating magnetic flux along a rotation axis, and a rotor rotatable about the rotation axis.
A stator includes coils wound around a rotation axis, and generates magnetic flux when a current flows through the coils. A rotor is arranged to face the stator with gaps between them in the direction of the rotation axis. The rotor is provided with magnets facing the stator. The rotor rotates when acted upon by the magnetic flux generated by the stator.
Techniques pertinent to the present invention are indicated below:
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-164779
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-210720